This invention relates to liners for bathtubs, and more particularly to a padded bathtub liner including a spray apparatus.
Bathtubs in use today have hard surfaced sides and bottoms. This hard surface becomes uncomfortable after a short length of time to the user especially the elderly and infirm. The surface of conventional bathtubs are enameled or are porcelain, both of which are subject to chipping and scratching from use and cleaning. In addition this type of surface is very slippery when wet and is a bad safety hazard.
The use of a shower necessitates the standing of the user. It is sometimes desirable or necessary in the case of the infirm for the user to recline while bathing. Present methods of filling a bathtub do not provide even distribution of water temperatures.